o véu dos segredos
by Keli Caldas
Summary: Harry, está demasiante cansado de tudo, a guerra acabou mas feridas emocionais foram abertas, a dor da morte de pessoas queridas vieram á tona. mas uma luz no fim do tunel se abre, e ele vê a chance de Salvar todos diante dos seus olhos.


_Harry, está demasiante cansado de tudo, a guerra acabou mas feridas emocionais foram abertas, a dor da morte de pessoas queridas vieram á tona.  
mas uma luz no fim do tunel se abre, e ele vê a chance de Salvar todos diante dos seus olhos. Coma a ajuda de Rony e Hermione, seus melhores amigos, Harry Potter caminha para mais uma aventura. onde reviravoltas são um dos principais acontecimentos constantes._

" Já tive problemas suficientes para uma vida toda.- foi o que Harry falou, mas seus pensamentos caminhavam em uma área distante daquelas palavras. Ele estava pensando nas pessoas que morreram ali, ali em Hogwarts e durante a guerra por sua causa, e por causa de Voldemort.  
Harry caminhava no corredor do segundo andar, respirado lentamente e sozinho.  
O que será de Ted? pensou ele,sem Tonks e Lupim. Será que Ted ia crescer com esse mesmo vazio que Harry sentia? Mas não, Ted ia ter uma coisa que Harry jamais sabia que alguém tinha sentido por ele até os 11 anos, a "coisa" era o Amor, e concerteza ele ia fazer de tudo para que Ted fosse Feliz, ele, o seu afilhado.  
Uma leve pontada apoderou-se de Harry ali, lembrou do seu padrinho. e todos que um dia foram sua família. Tudo era tão triste e cruel...

_Harry!_ ele ouviu alguém o chamar, era Hermione vinha retomando ar até chegar de fronte dele. ela o olhou preocupada e disse:  
_Ah meu Deus Harry,não suma assim de novo. Não sei se vou agüentar mais uma vez Gina me aperreando atrás de você._ Harry a olhou meio triste e murmurou lentamente:  
_Eu estou bem, só vim aqui para...  
_esvaziar a cabeça._ Completou de ombros , ele sorriu com a telepatia da amiga.  
_ Sabe, eu realmente acho que vai ser muito complicado restaurar tudo de novo, e bem, não adianta fazer essa cara de que "está tudo bem", porque eu sei muito bem que não está, mas seja o que for..._Hermione tocou o braço de Harry num gesto de apoio e continuou_ estaremos juntos nessa. e eu tenho certeza que Rony concorda plenamente comigo.  
Ele amava quando Hermione dava aquele tipo de conselho, pois sabia que ela estava certa. Ao lembrar que sempre posia contar com Rony ou Hermione, ele se sentia muito mis confiante e feliz, porém antes de respondero quanto se sentia contente por ela ter dito isso. Uma ruiva de cabelos sedosos e olhos avelã, apareceram dando um estalado beijo em sua bochecha, a ruiva sorriu e em seguida deu um sorrisinho a Hermione.

Harry por sua vez não

se intimidou com a presença de Gina, ele estava determinado a da uma resposta parasua melhor amiga.. Então, deu um sorriso em resposta ao beijo de Gina e logo virou pra amiga dizendo:  
_Mione, eu..._ com aquela cena um tanto constrangedora , Hermione para não ter problemas futuros com Gina, o cortou_ Harry, é melhor eu ir. Tenho que avisar a Rony que achei você_Harry a olhou indignado e colocou a mão nos braços de Hermione e falou, calmo porém decidido. _ Não epsera, é rápido, eu só queria falar que apesar de tudo, eu sei que vocês sempre estarão comigo sempre serão leais, e fico muito agradecido por isso._  
Ela havia ficado radiante, e murmurou um "oh, Harry não a de quê", e saiu.  
_ Harry onde você esteve ? e esse tempo todo com Ella?_ Gina quebrou o climsa de agradecimento gerado ali a pouco, ela estava com uma cara de contrariação. Harry porém. Respondeu calmo: _relaxa Gina, ela acabou de me encontrar_ o que era verdade_Mas que tal irmos para o salão principal? Acho que o pessoal lá está precisando da gente. _ Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e seguiu com Harry até o salão principal

- ___________________________________*

i okay, minha primeira fic. *-* . tá tosca, eu sei, eu seii..

mas dêem um desconto .' ;D

ah, vale ressaltar que eu não sei mexer nesse troço daqee, não sei colocar fics aqui. então se tive um erro bem engraçado, não liguem ok?

ah, minha bateria são comentários e se pudessem, por favor,deixem um tá bem? ;D


End file.
